


Flying Lessons

by SevenRuby



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: The boarding process may suck, but it may knock some luck your way!





	Flying Lessons

Boarding an airplane was never your favorite part of flying. The aisles were too narrow, and you were always afraid you were going to clock someone with your backpack as you were trying to find your seat. Looking around, you were glad you had splurged and upgraded. Just once, you wanted to be pampered and not crammed into coach like a sardine. It was so worth it for the extra roomy seat and leg room.

Spotting your row, you see your seatmate has already gotten settled and seems to be dozing. Baseball cap drawn low on his head, arms crossed on his chest, he looked way too comfortable for the initial boarding. Not able to see his face clearly, you wonder if he’s been on the plane from the previous leg and is sleeping. Although how anyone could nap through the noise and constant bumping of the aisle seat backs was definitely a mystery.

“Excuse me,” you address him, “I’m in 4A.” You hope he’s aware enough to let you get past his knees. Your luck was with you as he immediately sits up and moves his legs to the side so you can slide over to the window. Swinging your backpack over his legs to settle on the floor in front of your seat, you start to move when you feel a hard bump on your back and find yourself shoved into your seatmate’s face. Catching yourself on the armrest between your seats and the headrest behind his baseball cap, you look down to see your left boob is practically on his lips, as if it has been offered up like a sacrifice to be suckled by the airline gods. Swallowing thickly, your glance moves to his face and you see that he is definitely awake. You notice what a pretty blue-grey his eyes are. They are twinkling with amusement and he has a slight grin on his face. His hand landed on your hip to steady you as soon as you started to tumble, and you feel the warmth through your thin white linen dress shorts. You slowly straighten up, face burning red in embarrassment and horror. Faintly, you hear a hurried apology from behind you, more a reflex than a sincere reaction to shoving you into another person.

“I’m so sorry about that.” You bite your lip as you again prepare to move to the window seat and stow your bag. You face him as you sidestep, watching him watch your chest as you move by. Not that you could blame him for staring; your boobs could be considered a deadly weapon since they almost smothered him to death just moments ago.

You really should have put more thought into your outfit, perhaps a different shirt, one whose collar stayed in place instead of flopping open showing the lace of your bra. A shirt that didn’t put all of your size D assets on display when you were bent over. This was one of your favorite blouses, though, black, short sleeved, with a collar similar to a Polo shirt, but no buttons. Once seated, you fasten your seat belt as you glance to your right, ducking your head a bit.

“Oh, it’s no problem. At all.” He assures you, voice cheerful, eyes still twinkling.

You give a short laugh and a rueful grin at your mishap as you grab your phone and tablet, getting ready to prep them for takeoff. Opening your tablet, you unlock and switch modes before doing the same for your phone. You didn’t notice that he was watching everything you did, or that he caught a glimpse of both your tablet’s and phone’s wallpaper as you swiped them open. Quicker than a rattlesnake, he snatched your phone before you could lock it again and gazed at the wallpaper, grinning wickedly at the picture of Sebastian Stan, shirtless, grey trousers and holding up a jacket like he’s about to slip it on, looking off in the distance.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Give it back!” you whisper/yell at him.

Instead, he pulls off the baseball cap, puts the phone next to his face and turns to you, so your wallpaper and his face are side by side.

“What do you think? Did they catch my good side?” And he giggles. Downright giggles at you. Nose scrunch and open smile and everything.

If you thought your face was red before, it was nothing after realizing who you were sitting next to! Your face felt so fiery you could feel actual heat radiating from it!

He continues to tease, enjoying the flush of red rising up your neck and traveling to your forehead. “I take it you’re a Marvel fan? Captain America? The Avengers? Maybe the Winter Soldier?” Oh, that voice. So low, so sensual.

“Uhh,” was your brilliant response.

“Love your tablet wallpaper, too.”

Geez, you never thought the wallpaper of Captain America standing next to Bucky Barnes would result in this surreal flirting with Sebastian Stan. You feel a happy grin grace your face. And then he winked at you.

Your brain fried. Short circuited. Just plain shut down for at least three seconds. It could have been longer. Once it re-booted, you blinked at him a couple times, then held your hand out for your phone, still grinning that silly grin.

He beamed at you then licked his lips and handed it over.

You snuck a look to make sure it was in airplane mode before locking it and stowing it in your backpack.

Glancing at each other, he has a shy grin on his face now, one that you mirror before moving your gaze to your lap, lips still turned up.

A moment later, you see him hold out his hand and introduce himself, “I’m Sebastian. Hi.”

Grasping his hand, happy that your little flirtation isn’t over, you turn in your seat a little, “Hi, I’m Kirrith. Nice to meet you!”

Your face isn’t fire engine red anymore, but you still have a pink tinge to your cheeks as you sit and chat with Sebastian for the rest of the flight.


End file.
